


Shadows, Vol. 1

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: love waits for no dark timeline
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora & Vriska Serket (mentioned), Eridan Ampora/Aradia Megido, Eridan Ampora/Aradia Megido/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 14
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	Shadows, Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> history nerds. dark academia. maybe a ghost or two? possibly a murder to solve?

"So did you want to try that summoning spell or something?"

You drop the book in your hands and stare at Aradia, absolutely unable to offer some kind of response: A _summoning_ spell? What the fuck!

"Aradia," says Karkat, in the voice that tells you he is two shits from being completely off the fucking rails, "we are trying to figure out what to _do_ with the ghost. Why would we want to try summoning it, Aradia? Can you tell me why you think that's a good idea?"

" _Because_ ," Aradia says, and she slams a book down on the table in the way that makes your brain go "oh, yeah, she's got this shit figured out", "I think we could actually talk to the ghost if the summoning works."

You stare at Karkat. Karkat stares at you. Aradia reigns triumphant.

"Okay," you say, regaining your voice. "Let's give that summoning spell a try."

Originally, the idea had been to use the summoning spell to try and find books on the subject, other things that might help you sort out what's going on with the campus that the three of you had ended up at. There were only so many dark academia jokes you guys could make before things started getting a little less joking and a little bit more actively "what the fuck have we gotten ourselves into with this shit", and you'd hit it about a month and a half ago. Six weeks. Six weeks of this.

You'd kind of thought your Da would be willing to help. Amporas had been attending school here since practically the dawn of time, and you're pretty sure at least a few of you had been headmasters or something, but the look he'd given you...

 _Tread lightly, son,_ was not something you wanted to hear when shit had gone awry and people were going missing. The last thing yyou had time for was trite shit like _you don't know the kind of dangers you're about to face._

Vris. Vris had been a danger.

And now Vris was maybe dead.

"Alright," you say, coming out of the reverie you'd dropped into while they spoke about plans, and then you blink, because Karkat and Aradia are pressed in on either side of you, in the way they do when they're trying to sneak kisses or give you comfort. " _Guys_. I was gonna do a whole bit with the catchy phrases an—"

"Shhhhhhh," Karkat says, and drops a kiss on your forehead. You turn a brilliant shade of pink that darkens to red when Aradia moves to place one at the corner of your mouth. "Snuggles first. We'll solve the mystery of your missing awful best friend tomorrow."

"You'll let us take care of you until we get it all sorted out," Aradia says, and you feel that hard, angry resolve you'd built up inside yourself melt away.

"Yeah," you say, and something warm in you glows. "Okay."


End file.
